


The Unmaker

by ScratchyWilson



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchyWilson/pseuds/ScratchyWilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of character introspection about the Reaper who Renard confronts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unmaker

The motel room is not the worst he’s seen, if a little dank. He lovingly extracts the scythe from its carrying case and extends it. It’s been too long since he felt the age-worn wood in his grip, the steel blade glinting.

 _Vernichter der Grimms_

He was proud to inherit this scythe when his father fell to a Grimm. There are others with fiercer histories, like Hulda's, with more blood to their names, but he likes the poetry of the phrase. He’s not simply killing the Grimms, he is making them into nothing. He exists and they no longer do; it's the ultimate victory.

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized the two Reaper's scythe's we've seen so far have had two different phrases on them, and now I'm convinced they've all got stories and there's a whole ritual about passing them down ;) And even if they're a little willy-nilly about those compound nouns, this phrase is a really clever bit of German.


End file.
